All That Matters, A Wedding Story
by redravenpotter
Summary: One of the most important days in a woman's life. Oneshot


**disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter.I make no money from this. Believe me.**

Finally.

It was here.

The day she'd waited for all her life.

After years of war and years of denial it was actually happening.

She could barely believe that it was today.

Her Wedding Day.

No one would have ever believed that she had anticipated this day for as long as she could remember. It seemed much too out of character.

Nevertheless, when she was little she had planned it out with Barbie and Ken in her bedroom under the bed. While a teenager at Hogwarts she planned it with clippings from magazines that she'd carefully hid in a secret box in her school trunk, all the while with a particular boy in mind.

Today that particular boy was standing tall next to their raven haired best friend and his brothers-- waiting for her at the other end of a long aisle. His mouth slightly open, he gaped at her as she appeared at the end of the aisle with her father. She smirked. She'd always hoped for the groom to be completely enraptured by her appearance. And her wish was granted.

She, with unusually tame hair, looked at him with caring brown eyes. There he was with his redder than red hair and his laughing bluer than blue eyes that she gazed at through long lashes. He was entirely captivating.

After the proposal (which really wasn't as elegant or graceful as she'd planned for years, but perfect all the same) she'd planned out every imaginable detail with the help of her red-haired best friend, who happened to be walking excruciatingly slow in front of her, all the while making eyes at the best man.

She'd planned and planned as if she were studying for the N.E.W.T.s that she never had the chance to take—the list of things to be decided upon was truly endless. She calculated exactly how many flowers were needed—making sure not to order too many (she didn't want to be tacky) but at the same time she worried about having too little (there was no reason to look cheap). She poured over Bridal Magazines to determine the exact shade of yellow for the bridesmaid dresses, the color of her love's tie and vest, and exactly what style of white dress to wear. She'd gone to many fittings and tried her absolute best to incorporate her Muggle heritage in the ceremony. She worked diligently to hide the magic from her side of the family but at the same time have as much of an original wizarding wedding as possible. Her mum and soon-to-be mother-in-law had planned all the food to be served at the reception. And finally they had all worked together on deciding who to invite and who should sit by whom.

_But none of that mattered now._

The crowd of family and friends stood as the wedding march began.

She was walking toward the man she knew was the man from her dreams as she gripped her father's arm, about to make the biggest decision and commitment of her life.

But it was the easiest decision she would ever make.

It was a commitment that required no thought at all.

She'd loved that red-haired boy with all of her soul since she was thirteen—since he belched slugs as an effect of protecting her honor. She'd loved him for at least ten years, even in the beginning, when she willed herself with all her might not to love someone she was sure couldn't love her back.

They had their faults. They knew that. She's was bossy and he had a temper. All that really meant was that she cared and that he was passionate. She worried too much and he was never completely sure of himself. One of them always knew better than the other. They fought like cats and dogs.

_But none of that mattered now._

While she took that long walk towards the man that embodied every dream she remembered. Remembered how they had met on a scarlet train twelve years ago, remembered all the times they were angry with each other-- especially how he had called her "a nightmare", remembered those horrific few months of sixth year, remembered when he finally admitted he loved her in the middle of a blazing row for all of the Order to see, remembered how he had helped to save the wizarding world, remembered that not-so-surprise proposal he'd offered her on her twenty-first birthday and how sorry he was that it didn't happen perfectly. That's what he had thought though. She would have accepted nothing else, for she loved him and his inability to hide his excitement more than any proposal or any ring. All she had ever needed from him was those four little words.

A white dress trailed on a rose strewn carpet. Friends and family watched captivated. A ministry official patiently waited at the end of the aisle. The best man grinned from ear to ear. Children became antsy in their seats. Mothers cried and fathers smiled proudly.

_But none of that mattered now._

She gave her father a kiss as he gave her away to her future.

Blue eyes locked with brown.

And then the blue-eyed red-haired groom winked. And he asked in an ever so soft whisper with a crooked grin if he could kiss his love now.

And the bride smiled and clicked her tongue. In her twenty years of planning this day she hadn't planned on that. And to the contrary, as she grasped his waiting hand, she was thrilled.

Hermione knew that life with Ron would be filled with raw emotion and deep unwavering love, with rows and many _many_ red-haired babies. But the reason she was so ready, so happy, and so in love with this boy was all in that wink.

Today was the end of one chapter of her life and the beginning of another.

Today was her Wedding Day.

_But that didn't matter now._

All that mattered to her was that cheeky beautiful groom, and the life they began today.

**if you enjoyed or hated this for any reason, please review**


End file.
